More Than The Stars: Part II
by Ms.pond
Summary: A lot of people asked me to make a sequel! Its only the 1st chapter but there is more to come! This is about Rose Tyler and the meta crisis regeneration's (Ten 2) life after a journeys end. Now that they have gotten engaged here is the story of what came after. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Fly me to the moon

One of the best feelings in the world is waking up slowly and willingly. When you want to get out of bed. The smells of the morning enter your nose and the soft light through the windows kiss your eyes. When no plan is set in stone but the beauty of the outside world lures you awake.

And this spring morning, that is how Rose Tyler woke up.

She glanced around her bedroom and smiled. Still in a sleepy haze when you aren't fully aware of anything. But with the birds singing, the smell of her mum's tea seeping through the house, her bed toasty and feeling of the sun on her face, this was bliss.

Rose got out from bed and found her way through sleepy eyes to the bathroom. After removing her clothes she stepped into the shower. The first wave of hot water rushed over her body and warmed her joints. She could hear Frank Sinatra's "fly me to the moon" playing from the kitchen. She sang loudly and she didn't care how she sounded. The steam hugged her body and she felt her sinuses clear as she took deep breaths.

Rose thought about how happy she was in this moment. All the days she thought her life would fly by and she would still be working in a shop and end up married to Mickey. All the nights she didn't feel good enough in school or thought she didn't matter. All the moments that she missed her dad and thought about how she doesn't remember him at all. They all led up until now. Because Rose Tyler was genuinely, effortlessly, and completely happy.

She turned off the water and found a towel. She walked back into her bed room. The humidity in the bathroom was wonderfully contrasted by the cool air of her bedroom. The smell of honey tea was even stronger now.

Rose walked up to her wardrobe. She opened the dark cherry doors. There it was, hanging on the inside hook. White and flowing to the floor. Simple yet so elegant. Small white roses seemed to be growing up its side. And when it caught the light just right it sparkled. The most beautiful dress Rose had ever seen.

Today she would wear it. Rose would walk down the isle towards the person who she loved more than the stars. The Doctor.

And she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll chance it

Rose dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans and followed the smell of tea. She waltzed into the kitchen and found a cup already sitting on the table for her. She sat and let her self take in all of the smells as she breathed the chamomile into her lungs. She smiled and sang Sinatra to herself.

"Morning, Ms. Tyler. You look lovely as always." came a voice from behind.

She turned to find the doctor leaning against the was in his brown suit with white converse. His hair was looking as great as ever and his deep brown eyes beaming.

"Gosh you scared me! You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Well the sound of you singing was enough to risk it."

He waltzed over Rose and leaned into kiss her cheek. She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll chance it." She smirked.

He smiled and poured himself a cup of Jackie's tea. Rose noticed how his freckles were more obvious then usual today, how his eyes showed their golden flecks, and his smile rendered her speechless. The doctor moved with such a natural swiftness and grace. Every move intentional and every word perfectly placed. Like it was an art form. And in Gallifrey, it was.

"I hope your mother doesn't see us talking. I tell ya I'd take a Dalek over an angry Jackie any day." The Doctor laughed in a whispered voice.

"I'd like to see my mum up against one of them. The Daleks had better watch out. 'The oncoming menopausal mother' they'll call her."

They both chucked quietly. Finally rose spoke,

"So then, how did you sleep?"

"Not very well. A bit hard to fall asleep without you in my bed."

"Same with me. It will be better tonight." Rose raised an eyebrow and her voice got low.

The doctor leaned in closer and the two were practically on top of the table.

"Well, I have a feeling I won't get much rest tonight either." He said hushed. The doctors tongue to his teeth and eyebrow arched.

She kept his gaze. Then broke it teasingly. Standing up and turning to the cabinet.

"Well you had better get out of here before my mum sees us talking. She'll have our arses."

"I'll have yours." He said following close behind her and slapped her butt playfully.

"You are so difficult! I'll get you!" She tried to stifle her laugh.

"Promise?" He said low and stepped in closer. His puppy-dog eyes huge and dark with desire. His skinny body against hers. She felt his hot breath on her face. No space between them. Suddenly the world slowed down and all that Rose wanted was him. Right there in the kitchen. Her face was hot and her palms sweaty.

This time the doctor broke the gaze. Completely composed and uneffected by the tension.

"I s'pose your right. I've got some things to care for. See you later, Rose." He pecked her on the forehead and he was off.

She stared at him saunter off with her jaw slacked. Damn that man.


End file.
